The Tears of Nature
by KenTheKing
Summary: Team Aqua and Team Magma. What if they had a bigger influence on the world? The Tears of Nature focuses on a slightly dark and insane Pokemon universe. The two criminal organizations are in the middle of a huge battle. Regions have taken sides and the world is on the brink of war. Rated T for mentions of death. Can anybody stop them?


**The Tears of Nature**

**The Tears of Nature focuses on a slightly dark and insane world.**

**Team Aqua and Team Magma are in the middle of a huge battle. **

**Regions have taken sides and the world is on the brink of war.**

**Can anybody stop them?**

"Stop this madness, Norman. You're outnumbered 25 to 1." A man wearing a mask offered his hand to the Gym Leader of Petalburg City.

"I'll never join Team Aqua nor shall I submit to Team Magma! You both are a threat to Hoenn and I'll do everything in my power to stop you!" Norman slapped the hand away.

"I see then… Bring them in." Caroline and Norman's newborn son and young daughter were pushed into the room. The masked man pulled a piston from his pocket and pressed it against Caroline's head. "Submit, or the woman dies." Norman clenched his fists. Caroline struggled to get free but the masked man slugged her on the cheek.

"I… I'll do as you say. Just let them go…" Norman fell to his knees. Vigoroth and Slaking were ushered out of the Gym by a dozen Team Aqua Grunts.

"Well spoken." The man tossed the gun to a Grunt and pulled Caroline to her feet by her hair. "This woman will remain hostage to insure your obedience.? Norman spotted a shadow enter the room. "Understood?" He nodded. "Good." The man turned around, only to collapse. In front of him, Ruby and his Mightyena were taking care of the remaining Aqua Grunts.

"Nice job, Ruby! Your sneak attacks are getting better and better!" Ruby smiled and scratched his head.

"Dad, I finally mastered Mega-Evolution! All the stuff we need for the ritual is on Mt. Pyre."

"Got it." Norman slipped on his coat. Caroline began to cradle little Max and sing him songs. May climbed on Ruby's shoulder and nearly chocked him to death.

"Hi there guys, no way you grew up that quickly! Have you missed ole brother Ruby?" May walked up to him and accidently slapped him in the face.

"Oops." The whole family cracked up at that. Norman picked up his hat and returned Vigoroth and his two Slakings to their Pokéballs. After Ruby freed them, they were waiting patiently outside.

"Ruby, let's go. Birch has arranged for our family to be protected in his own laboratory. Where do you plan on meeting Sapphire?" Ruby pulled out his PokéNav and showed him a map.

"Oldale Ruins. We're going to take a ferry north because flying would expose us too much. Be sure to take a Pokémon that can use Fly just in case. Has Wally decided on coming, or not?" Norman pulled out a Pokéball from a cabinet and Ruby admired the gleaming capture device.

"Wally has been helping the people of Slateport and Mauville. He sent back Flygon because he deemed that he doesn't need him anymore." Ruby packed a few supplies from his room and strapped his Pokéballs back on his waist.

"Let's go." Ruby knelt before May and Max while holding a Fame Checker. "Listen up kids. Me and dad are going to be away for a very long time. I hope one of you becomes the Gym Leader of Petalburg City and takes care of dad's Balance Badge. Until then, Petalburg City will be abandoned and you're going to the Protection Center in Littleroot Town. I love you and I always will. I've left you each a Pokémon to protect you from anything that tries to harm you. They're very powerful and you mustn't use them for evil. May, I'm giving you a powerful Torchic. Torchic has an extremely powerful flame because my friend Sapphire raised it extremely well. Max, I raised a Mudkip for you. It hatched from an Egg that was sired from my very own Swampert! Treat it well for Mudkip may not look like it but is very powerful. Dad and I are going to battle against two evil organizations known as Team Magma and Team Aqua. Entire regions have taken sides with the exception of Hoenn. When you grow up and hear this, I hope that the threat has already been eliminated. I hope you never get involved with the war. However, this doesn't mean that everyone from other regions is evil Mom will tell you about that some day." Ruby hit the record button and gave the Fame Checker back to Caroline. "Please watch after them, mom. I hope they grow up to be close with Sapphire's brother, Brendan." Caroline smiled.

"I will. Take care of yourself Ruby. You too, Norman." Ruby opened the front door, and stretched.

"Let's end this war." Norman appeared from the garage, two Mach bikes in each hand. "I got these for the mission. I hope you don't trash it because I only borrowed it. It's not mine." Ruby hopped on the seat and tinkered with a brake.

"This is good, let's go dad. To Oldale Ruins!" The two pedaled off, and that was the last anyone saw of them for a long time.

**(6 years later…)**

"Combusken, dodge that attack!" May's Combusken jumped into the air and landed behind Max's Marshtomp. "Now, Double kick!" Marshtomp was blasted into the air, knocked out from the attack.

"May and her Combusken are victorious!" Brendan applauded. May and Max returned their respective Pokémon and shook hands.

"Good job Max! You nearly had me there!" Max grinned. "Now we better clean up. Professor Birch says we'll have a special guest today!"

"I forgot!" Max and Brendan shouted at the same time. Max rushed into the locker room while Brendan scrambled down the stairs. May sighed.

"Boys." After cleaning up the arena, May walked into the locker room and changed into formal clothes. However, she kept her travel suit on under the dress, in case.

"How're you doing, May?" Dawn of the Sinnoh region, and May's best friend, appeared from behind the locker room door. "Did you hear the news? The special dinner guest Professor Birch is going to bring home is a famous trainer! I hope it's not a soldier."

"Me too. Those high-ranked military guys keep checking me out! I hate it." May attached Combusken's Pokéball on her waist and walked out of the locker room, Dawn keeping pace next to her.

"Did you know that the guest is also bringing his brother? His brother is the same age as us, according to Professor Birch. Brendan may have some competition!" It was a known fact that Brendan had a crush on both girls. Yet the girls acted oblivious, for Brendan's sake. "Well, I gotta help my mom out in the kitchen, see you!" Dawn rushed out of the locker room, and nearly tripped down the stairs.

"A brother, huh? I wonder what he's like." May slowly walked down the stairs, lost in her own thoughts. "Ouch!" May stepped on a something sharp. Her shoe was broken, sandpapered off?

"Look out!" A boy pushed May out of the way from the angry Sharpedo. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Sharpedo took the hit, but kept advancing. "Piakchu, keep Sharpedo away with Iron Tail! Sorry if it stings." Pikachu sharpened its tail and slammed into Sharpedo's face. "Kid, do you have a Pokémon? If so, help Pikachu out!" May nodded and released Combusken from his Pokéball.

"Double Kick!" Combusken got in 32 jabs before wincing away. Pikachu rushed a powerful Volt Tackle and ended the battle.

"Good job. What's your name, kid?" The boy's Pikachu scrambled onto the boy's shoulder. Which seemed strange to her at first. Aren't Pokémon normally kept in a Pokéball while not in use?

"May. Aren't you going to return Pikachu to its Pokéball?" The boy looked at his own shoulder and grinned.

"Oh, Pikachu? Pikachu doesn't like being kept confined in a Pokéball. It caused some problems some time ago, but my brother took care of it. I've gotta get to some dinner. I know it's not likely but, see you later?"

"Yeah, I've got a dinner too. Bye?" The boy disappeared into the shadows, leaving May baffled. "Who was that guy, anyway? Oh no, I'm late for the dinner!" May threw away her ruined shoe. "What do I do?" She spotted a pair of hiking boots in the corner, and slipped into them before anyone noticed. "I'm sorry I'm late!" May barged into the dining area and tripped. She braced for impact, but none came.

"You alright there?" The boy! May looked up, and the boy from earlier was holding her. "Hey, you're the girl from earlier!" He helped her up and the two of them took their places at the table.

"May, do you know Ash?" May shook her head. "Well, as you know, I have some special guests from the Kanto region. Red and Ash Ketchum. Red is the current Champion of the Kanto region and was also the Johto Champion before he gave the title to Ash.

"What? Aren't those two regions battling against each other?" Professor Birch laughed.

"The war may affect the people, but Ash and Red are trying to prevent bloodshed. Red thought that if he gave the title of Johto Champion to his brother, there would be no further fighting between the regions." So the boy from earlier is named Ash…

"As I was saying earlier, we need to send a search team for the rest of the Heroes." The man named Red shook his head.

"There are virtually nothing left of the Heroes. Everyone else is either dead or missing. Green, Blue, Yellow." Red seemed sad at the name. "Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Platinum, Black, White. Me and Pearl are the only ones left so far! How will we find the missing Heroes?"

"We'll assemble a new generation of the Heroes. I have several choice candidates. My son, Brendan. May. Max might do in a few years. Ash. Dawn. Gary." Professor Birch replied. "You can train them. Their first mission would be to find their seniors, and we'll have may have a force to be reckoned with!" Red sighed.

"Hold it!" May leapt to her feet, her face shaking with anger. "Do you mean to tell me that you knew our brother?" May grabbed Red by his collar, and brought her face to his. "Where is he? Huh? Where is my brother?" Ash pulled her off.

"Stop this childish behavior May. Since Professor Birch mentioned you, I thought you were better than this!" Before Ash's silent yet unmistakable fury, May calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Red. Please go on." May returned to her seat, under the watching gaze of everyone in the dining room. Suddenly, Red smiled.

"She reminds me of both Ruby and Sapphire. Professor, we may have hope."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of**

**The Tears of Nature. It's probably a bit longer than my other stories.**

** -KenTheKing**


End file.
